Sachiko Shinozaki/Flixwito
|bio = While she was alive, Sachiko seemed to be rather shy and recluse. She didn't spend her time socializing too much so she did not have any friend. She loved her mother dearly and her death enraged Sachiko, because of which she became a vengeful spirit. As a spirit she is sinister and murderous. Killing and torturing people, both physically and mentally, is a source of fun and joy for her. Sometimes she plays with her victims, pretending to help them or be their friend, just to kill them afterwards. She is usually accompanied by Yoshikazu Yanagihori, who brings and traps the victims for her. She first started trapping children in the school to please her mother, but eventually it became solely a source of amusement }} |Text1 = |name2 = Evil Filament |image2 = |stamina2 = 23% |target2 = All Enemies |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 97% / 49% |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |type2 = Ranged |effects2 = |Text2 = |name3 = Rotten Stench |image3 = |stamina3 = 14% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hits3 = 5 |hitcrit3 = 95% / 10% |type3 = Debuff |effects3 = |Text3 = |name4 = Concentrate Evil |image4 = |stamina4 = 15% |target4 = Self |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 100% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Buff Heal |effects4 = |Text4 = |name5 = Pointy Scissor |image5 = |cat5 = Counter / Follow Up |stamina5 = n/a |target5 = One Enemy |hits5 = 1 |hitcrit5 = 100% |cooldown5 = n/a |type5 = Melee |effects5 = |Text5 = }} - Appeased form= |bio = Shinozaki was often alone and didn't have any real friends. In fact, she enjoyed the solitude, and she often stayed after school and watched the rain. One day, as she was doing so, her teacher approached her under the pretense to talk with her, but his true purpose was to rape her. Shinozaki was unable to escape, and thus she blackmailed him that she will tell about this to everyone else. The teacher continued to mock her, saying that nobody would believe a lonely girl with no friends. Shinozaki retreated to the ledge of the third floor inter-connecting corridor and, as the teacher approached her, yelled that she will throw herself to her death if he tries to get closer. The teacher ignored this threat and Shinozaki ended up losing her footing, falling off the third floor corridor to the courtyard below, dying. }} |Text1 = |name2 = Swords of Revealing Light |image2 = |stamina2 = 23% |target2 = All Enemies |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 97% / 49% |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |type2 = Ranged |effects2 = |Text2 = |name3 = Sharp Light |image3 = |stamina3 = 21% |target3 = All Enemies |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hits3 = 2 |hitcrit3 = 99% / 17% |type3 = Debuff |effects3 = |Text3 = |name4 = Purifying Aura |image4 = |stamina4 = 15% |target4 = One Ally |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 100% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Buff Heal |effects4 = |Text4 = |name5 = Cry |image5 = |cat5 = Counter / Follow Up |stamina5 = n/a |target5 = All Enemies |hits5 = n/a |hitcrit5 = 100% |cooldown5 = n/a |type5 = Debuff Psychic |effects5 = |Text5 = }} }} Category:Female Category:Anime Category:Non-Marvel Category:Heroes